space_traderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terror Known as Io
The Terror Known as Io is a novel that was released on 21st of December 2002, the most productive year for Hermitworks Entertainment where they put out two novels and two comics being: The Terror Known as Io, Moon Madness: Strike Back, Rise of the Burners, Against the MoA. This novel explains everything about Io before The Burners ruled it. Forming the Stableboys Before The Burners there was the Stableboys. They were the toughest and most ruthless young people on Io. Dµsnдrnpµd is Ionese for Stableboys. The Stableboys were formed by Putrik and his many friends just after they "graduated" from school, I say "graduated" because they had way too many F's, and they started up their own business. They would fake to fix people's Hovercars but instead steal the car and kill the person. This became mainstream and badass youngsters wanted to join so they made them go through weird test like: Slamming Sting, "take it in the back door" from Lil' Man or their most famous one: the loyalty test, it could vary from time to time but they were always in the style of "Would you still be my friend if I smoked?" and tricking the person into blaming something on them or if they didn't they would be accepted into the Stableboys. Now they were recruiting and needed another name than "The Stable" (the name of their car shop) so they chose the great name "The Stableboys" it fit in well since one of them, Horsejaw, looked like a horse. Ruling Io ]] Putrik wanted to become the ruler of Io and used his gang to reach this goal. He sent Jovino and The Toe(who got her name from the famous line "Suck my toe!") to the hideouts of every other gang on Io. They brought Sting and tricked the other gangs into thinking it was alcohol. A few minutes later when the members of the opposing gang passed out by the Sting-overdose the Stableboys would break in with guns blazing killing everyone inside. This method was used on over 20 gangs before the mainstream got to know about it. The last time the Stableboys tried to use it was when they tried to take out a small gang called "Anddenn". It turned out to be a trap, Anddenn was backed up by members of the Gries-gang and when Jovino and The Toe went to the hideout with the usual sting gift, they were instantly shot to death with Sting-darts. When the news reached Putrik he went to their mother to show his grief while Lil' Man stood by her mailbox flexing. Later that day, Putrik sent the remaining Stableboys on a berserk raid to killed all of the few gangs that still was present on Io. They were on the rise and would surely have become the ruling gang on Io if it wasn't for young Ricky Bates. Bates' Reign of Terror Ricky Bates not just cleared the loyalty test they put before him but he also beat down the few Stableboys who dared to challenge him. He later on killed the leader of the Stableboys, Putrik, with his bare hands thus becoming the new leader of the Stableboys. Ricky Bates killed many members of other gangs and people considered too weak in his own gang. This made him a feared and established leader. But his breakthrough was when he started taking control over the trade on Io, remember that this is before The Founding of Jupiter and the MoA had not yet taken control over this savage moon. Bates made a fortune and had new ladies every night, but he had too much to lose as his few friends would put it. This made him very cynical and he killed too many of his own gang members who he didn't trust or just disliked. This was a powerful blow to the moral of the Stableboys and the other gang members started plotting with each other on how to riot against Bates One night when he was celebrating his new Bananabis plantation with young busty Jovian women in his bedroom, the stable-door busted open and in came the high elite of the stableboys. They captured Ricky Bates and threw his women out of the windows as they were used already. This was the end of his reign and he was sent to Mars and the Stableboys disbanded because they didn't want to be ruled anymore. The Black Market Ricky was placed on Mars by the Stableboys and if he would return they would kill him. He joined the Black Market and traded in many different goods from Io most of which was illegal on Mars. After 8 years of getting rich off of illegal goods an Ion woman came up to him and said: "д vpzr gtpz дp smf д ntдmh µдµt vjддf, jrt mszr дd Zsд Hptµz djr µd sm rzp ejptr." in Earthian English: "I come from Io and I bring your child, her name is Mai Gorum she is an emo whore." Ricky was in shock and didn't know what to do so he brought the woman to his house where they discussed this for hours, then she left and came back the next day with a nine-year-old emo with short purple hair, Mai Gorum. He rejected the child and told them to never return again for he would kill them. Growing Up An Emo Mai Gorum didn't just struggle with her daddy relationship but she did not get any friends in school either, due to her disgusting nose and repelling hair. It wasn't until high school that she actually got friends, she did this through smoking Bananabis and being generally rude to anyone else but her gang of friends. It was clear that her Ion genes took over and she could feel that she was born to be bad. She convinced her friends to quit school with her and start trading in the black market instead. They thought it was a great idea and very profiting, they started talking of becoming the next stableboys. This happened to be overheard by a certain Ricky who took it upon himself to make sure no one looks down on something he worked so hard to make people fear. When Mai walked down the streets of SkЯø'upb Phædeløø towards the black market alley the next day, she found that there was none of her friends there. A crippled homeless East Martian man gave her a photo and said "Knødle dæin syestæЯsch" Old Mars Speech for "From your daddy." She started at the blank back side and feared what she would see if she turned it around, her hands were shaking and her inner emo whore was returning and telling her she would never escape the truth. "Two years" it echoed, "Two years... wasted" the voice whispered. She quickly turned the photo revealing Ricky Bates and a pregnant lady of Ion descent, they were smiling and Ricky touched her belly. Her fears turned to tears of relief, maybe Ricky had accepted her as his daughter. But when she looked closer into the background she saw a pile of bodies, her friends' bodies, she was startled and threw the photo away then ran. Running through the ghetto with eyes open wide scouting for Ricky, when suddenly, she felt a great pain in her stomach as she fell to the ground. It felt as if someone cut her stomach with a Sting poisoned knife, then she passed out. And when she woke up two years later, she knew exactly who shot her. Unfortunately for her the police did not care about crime in that ghetto since it was too dangerous there and they have even put up several signs saying "Enter on own risk" around it because they could not handle the area. That was the last time she saw her father before her trip to Mars. Becoming a Trader ]] It has not yet been explained what happened between her waking up after two years of coma and her trading in the black market on Earth. But what happens during ST:MM the Game is clear. Mai Gorum is an established trader of the black market now and she is even one of the more successful once that gets to ride one of the convoy ships in The Founding of Jupiter. Even though she is successful she still wants to meet her father and be accepted or at least apologized to for the scars on her heart... and her stomach. And so she goes to Mars where Ricky Bates makes most of his trade, occasionally going home to visit Io and get some quality Sting. When she arrives she asks one of the traders where she can find Ricky Bates, the trader tells her which part of Cyrii he is in and Mai goes there right away. She spotted him and spent the rest of the day spying on him, waiting for him to go home so she could see her half-brother and his mother, that would be if Ricky hadn't done the same thing to him as he did to her. When Ricky was done for the day he walked home and Mai followed. They arrived at a big house fit for a pretty rich man, Ricky entered it but nothing was heard so Mai snuck closer and looked into the window where a 6 year old boy playing with his High Caliber Handgun. She was furious, why would he accept this boy and why wouldn't he accept her? she asked herself. She knocked lightly on the window, the boy looked at her, she waved for him to open and the boy did "дjp yjr gµvl str µpµ?" he asked, she replied with "Such language, do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" he countered it with "No, I kiss your mom with it!" Mai realized that not even a six-year-old would respect her and it made her even more furious. She took the boys gun and threw him out of the window then held her mouth over his dirty mouth and ran away to her rented apartment where she duct taped his mouth. He was free to roam the little apartment but nothing more. Mai started trading here since she felt she would be here for a while. She managed to keep the boy hidden for 2 hours after she went to trade, when the hotel manager heard the kid knocking on the apartment door. Mai Gorum was now wanted by the MoA and Ricky Bates was mad as a Polar Rhino. Luckily for her though, she managed to get on the convoy ship heading for Jupiter thus escaping the MoA. Category:Novel